Standard positive temperature coefficient (PTC) thermistor and temperature cut off (TCO) fuse arrangements are often inadequate for a variety of reasons. The temperature sensed with standard arrangements is often not representative of the actual internal temperature of the battery cell. This difference between the temperature of the battery cell, e.g., an internal temperature, and the temperature actually sensed may arise in a variety of ways. No matter the reason(s), the result is that an inaccurate temperature is sensed and this in turn may lead to difficulties in preventing critical thermal events, e.g., that lead to destruction of the battery cell or fire.